


Outtake

by Tiriel_35 (Fritiriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Deleted scene from GAFFS, Drabble, M/M, Romance, manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/Tiriel_35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I saw the <a href="http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v462/Tiriel/Letterman.jpg">original</a> picture, I simply <i>had</i> to manip it, and I really,<i> really</i> wanted the result to be an illustration for the the main story, probably in or following from chapter 15. But there was Pippin to consider - our heroes’ nerves were already sufficiently frayed - so I abandoned the idea, reluctantly. The drabble just presented itself as one of the many <i>other</i> things Frodo and Sam did that I simply didn't have time to record in GAFFS</p>
    </blockquote>





	Outtake

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the [original](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v462/Tiriel/Letterman.jpg) picture, I simply _had_ to manip it, and I really, _really_ wanted the result to be an illustration for the the main story, probably in or following from chapter 15. But there was Pippin to consider - our heroes’ nerves were already sufficiently frayed - so I abandoned the idea, reluctantly. The drabble just presented itself as one of the many _other_ things Frodo and Sam did that I simply didn't have time to record in GAFFS

‘Cally won’t mind,’ Rafe said, easily. ‘They’re old enough.’ Cally was watchful, but nudged her head against Til’s and Rafe’s clasped hands for some petting of her own.

Frodo lifted one huge kit, to Sam’s fleeting consternation; he knew all about wary mother cats, over-protective of their young. Whisper’s teeth were sharp and painful, but at least they were neither big nor powerful enough to do real damage.

The kitten purred and nuzzled, settling safe in Frodo's arms; delight clear in his eyes, Frodo looked up to share the moment with Sam - and Sam lost his heart all over again.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v462/Tiriel/?action=view&current=samlosthisheart2.jpg)[](http://www.statcounter.com/)  


June 2006 


End file.
